Gokudera, quien te gusta ?
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: como sabes cuando alguien te gusta? esa fuela pregunta que inicio los problemas de hayato. como respondera ahora? pequeño one-shot gokudera x tsuna. espro les guste n.n dejen reviews


-Kyoko-chan…

Hola, soy dark tenshi Sasuke. Esta vez les traigo un one shot de una serie llamada reborn. La pareja es gokudera x tsuna, espero les guste y me dejen reviews o cartas bomba XD

Es el primer fic que escribo de reborn y no he visto mucho de la serie asi que les pido no sean duros conmigo T-T por favor dejen reviews

Los personajes de reborn no me pertenecen, solo escribí esta historia como un homenaje

-…- dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

/…/ sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-/… (…)/- explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- _la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

-Kyoko-chan….- Tsuna miraba a la chica desde el balcón del segundo piso, pero había algo raro, de un tiempo para acá ya no sentía lo mismo, aquella fascinación por la linda kyoko había desaparecido paulatinamente. Ya no sabía si le gustaba kyoko-chan

-hola décimo, que hace?- tsuna dio un pequeño brinco asustado, la voz de Gokudera lo había sorprendido

-g-gokudera n.nU nada, no hago nada- le contesta con una sonrisa, gokudera apoya los codos en el barandal y tsuna lo imita. El castaño le mira de reojo, observa detenidamente como gokudera saca una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsa y toma uno, lo sostiene en sus labios, como el fuego lame la punta del cigarro y convierte en cenizas las hojas de tabaco. Pero sobre todo observa la primera bocanada de humo escapar de los labios del peliblanco

Hayato voltea al sentir la mirada de tsuna sobre si, sus mejillas adquieren un tono rojizo; vuelve a mirar al vació para evitar que tsuna le vea temblar suavemente

-Qu-Que pasa décimo?- le pregunta, intento no tartamudear pero no pudo evitarlo

-Eh?!- tsuna se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta que se perdía mirando a hayato, pero o hacia y con mas frecuencia de lo que el pensaba. Hayato le sonrió ante su distracción y tsuna no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa algo apenado –G-Gokudera-san como sabes cuando te gusta alguien?- pregunto el castaño volviendo a mirar a kyoko-chan, sin querer la sonrisa se borro lentamente de sus labios

-pues…-hayato siguió la mirada de tsuna y cuando vio a quien observaba un nudo se formo en su garganta, casi lo asfixia, pero siguió hablando – T-Te tiemblan las piernas, sientes un nudo en la garganta y que no puedes respirar; sientes que tu corazón va a explotar, que vas a morir con solo verle- tsuna lo miro asombrado, no podía creerle, gokudera sonrió con melancolía – pero no importa cuanto sientas que vas a morir…te haces adicto a esas sensaciones- cuando termino respiro con dificultad y un poco de alivio llego a sus pulmones

-Y a ti te gusta alguien gokudera?- Pregunto tsuna con su cara de inocencia. Gokudera siente que las piernas le flaquean, pero si no lo hace ahora no lo hará nunca, asiente suavemente. Tsuna parece asombrado, pero continua sonriendo y le pregunta con cierta emoción –Quien es?

Hayato no contesta, el cigarro cae de sus labios. Toma a tsuna de los hombros y lo empuja hasta que tsuna choca contra la pared

-ugh…gukuhh…-le coge de la camisa y lo atrae de un jalón. Tsuna abre los ojos asombrado, gokudera le ha robado un beso, pero al poco sus ojos se entornan dulcemente.

Gokudera le suelta y corre hacia las escaleras que lo llevan al tercer piso y de ahí a la azotea

-DEMONIOS!!- golpeo la pared con los puños y se dejo caer al piso con la mirada escondida entre los mechones de su pelo, pequeñas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas y caen al piso. Ahora ya no podrá mirara a tsuna a la cara; ya ni siquiera sabe si tsuna le volverá a ver.

Pero toca sus labios y una sonrisa surge

-al menos…pude probarlos- murmura

-G-Gokudera…-la voz de tsuna lo llama, el pequeño se esconde tras la puerta de las escaleras. El peliblanco le mira, ve sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de miedo y algo más.

-Yo…lo siento, décimo- se disculpa y se dispone a irse de nuevo, ya va a pisar el tercer escalón cuando la mano de tsuna se desliza entre las sombras y lo toma de la camisa

-si te vas ahora moriré- ruega cerrando los ojos

-Que?- gokudera lo mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que tsuna decía, tsuna suelta la camisa del peliblanco y mira al piso, su respiración esta fuera de control

-hazlo otra vez; por favor, bésame- ruega, gokudera voltea y abraza al castaño y esconde su rostro tras su hombro. Tsuna le abraza también –gokudera…hazlo otra vez

-Décimo…- Hayato lo miro, tomo el rostro de tsuna y lentamente le beso

-gokudera…-tsuna le tomo la mano y la puso sobre su pecho, el peliblanco sintió el corazón de tsuna latir rápidamente y supo que el suyo estaba igual –me gustas…me tiemblan las piernas, mi corazón va a estallar y si me dejas en este momento moriré

-tsuna…tu también me gustas- le dijo hayato sonriendo, abrazo al castaño y le beso la frente –tranquilo, siempre estaré a tu lado. Soy tu mano derecha, nunca podría dejarte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por haber leído mi historia, espero les haya gustado. No dejen de darme su opinión pues eso me ayuda a escribir mas y corregir los errores


End file.
